It Must Be Love
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: An annoyed Beast Boy forces Raven to hear his feelings for her.


A songfic for Beast Boy and Raven, the ending kind sucks but the rest of the story isn't bad. I don't own the Teen Titans or the song 'It must be love,' Alan Jackson did that.

 **It Must Be Love**

Beast Boy sat in his chair, rocking it slightly in impatience. He had been trying all week to talk to Raven but every time he got her alone something would come up. Be it crime, daily rituals or just plane bad timing Beast Boy always seamed to miss her. Just then the empath in question came walking threw the room with Starfire, he quickly got in front of her and said, "Raven I really need to tell you something...I" "I'm sorry Beast Boy," she said cutting him off, "I don't have time for one of your lame jokes today, I've been promising this trip to the mall with Star for weeks." Beast Boy tried to assert himself but was out shown by Starfire beaming, "Come Friend, or we will miss the deals!" she chirped as she drug Raven out the door.

Beast Boy's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Woof..." he said sarcastically, 'What's that Beastie, no one will listen when you try to be serious?' said the Beast from within his mind sarcastically. After the battle with Trigon, Beast Boy and The Beast became much like Raven and her emotions. Whether he wanted him to or not The Beast often talked to Beast Boy and gave him advice, 'What do you want?' Beast Boy said as he sat down at the table and dropped his head.

Beast boy had one major difference from Raven in this sense, he turned his head slightly to the left and the image of the Beast was sitting next to him. The Beast in his mind was far different that how he looked when he was in control, he looked just like Beast Boy only with thick stubble on his face and long messy and matted hair, the only clothing he wore were a shredded pair of pants showing off his well earned muscles and scars. His eyes were a deeper shade of green and slit like a feral cat's.

'I really don't understand you, you build up the courage to talk to her then wuss out at the first sign of resistance.' Beast growled with in irritated look in his eyes. Beast Boy sighed, 'If I'm going to be rejected, I at least want her full attention.' 'Have you ever thought of what it would be like not to be a pessimistic person?" he asked, giving Beast boy one of thoughs looks, 'If you don't try, and I mean really try, you'll regret it.' he said with confidence puffing out his chest a little, Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and growled, 'Thanks mom, and after she says "yes" I'll eat a BLT made from a flying pig.'

Without meaning to Beast laughed, 'You have no idea how much I want to see that, ha haha! Ahhh, Garfield... your not ugly you know, and you'd be funny if you didn't try so damn hard. Just try being the you that you don't show.' he said. 'Maybe,' Beast Boy said, 'But how do I get her attention? She's been busy all week and god knows how many boys ask her out on any given day, how the hell am I suppose to stand out?' The Beast's response was frank with a simple shoulder shrug, 'Just do something no one has done yet, Something you're good at that will get the point across.' Beast Boy gave it a quick thought as a grin crossed his face, "I do believe I've got an idea."

It was a good two hours later that Raven and Starfire were flying back to the tower. Raven had already teleported the bags to the tower so the two girls were talking to one another. "That was most enjoyable Friend Raven!" Star exclaimed, Raven nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, I just wish you didn't have to wait so long for us to go." "It is all right Friend, I know that you have much in your bowl." Star said, "A lot on your plate." Raven corrected, Starfire blushed a little just before a thought popped into her head, "Friend Raven, what is it that you and Friend Beast Boy were talking about back at the tower? I was so exited about our day of the girls that I interrupted the two of you." Raven sighed and moaned out, "I wish I knew. Beast Boy's been trying to talk to me all week but every time we get the chance something else interrupts us."Just then the two heard music, "Friend Raven, what is that sound?" Star asked, "I don't know but what ever it is, it's coming from the top of the tower." Raven said, then she heard the lyrics being sung in a very familiar voice.

 **First I get cold then hot,**

 **think I'm on fire but I'm not,**

 **Oh what a pain I got, it must be love**

 **There's nothing I can do,**

 **all that I want is you,**

 **Look what I'm going threw, it must be love.**

The song being played was a country song that Raven had heard once or twice. She liked this ballad and often listen for it on the radio.

 **It must be love, oh it must be love,**

 **I fall like a sparrow, fly like a dove.**

 **You must be this dream I been dreaming of**

 **Oh what a feelin, it must be love**

'It can't be' Raven thought to herself as she and Starfire dashed up to see who was singing and sure enough it was Beast Boy. He was playing a guitar that was hooked up to amplifiers. He looked right at Raven as he contented to sing.

 **Something is wrong alright,**

 **I think of you all night,**

 **can't sleep till morning light, it must be love.**

 **Seeing you in my dreams,**

 **holding you close to me,**

 **oh what else can it be, it must be love.**

Beast Boy Stood up and continued playing as Starfire and Raven gently floated towards him.

 **It must be love, oh it MUST be love,**

 **I fall like a sparrow, fly like a dove.**

 **You must be this dream I been dreaming of**

 **Oh what a feelin, it must be love.**

Beast Boy put down his guitar and took Raven's hand, all the while Starfire was desperately trying to hold in her excitement.

 **It must be love, oh it must be love,**

 **I fall like a prosper, fly like a dove.**

 **You must be this dream I been dreaming of**

 **Oh what a feelin, it must be love.**

Feeling that he got his message across, Beast Boy leaned in and gently kissed Raven. Although it was light, the kiss was so full of passion that Raven couldn't concentrate on levitating and fell into Beast Boy's waiting arms. Raven looked stray eyed for a few moments before she looked up into Beast Boy's eyes. Raven, having just at that moment realized that he had grown taller, said, "It must be love."


End file.
